Hold On 'Till May
by LoveIsntAForeignWord
Summary: Teddy Duncan was a good girl- the ideal daughter. She had plans to graduate, and go off to college, far from her hectic family. Every things seemed so unrealistic, even in the eyes of her best friend, Ivey, perfect actually. The day always ended in a good laugh, or a lesson learned. What happens when she finally gets a dose of reality, when she finds out she's pregnant? SPENDY


**Summary:** Teddy Duncan was a good girl- the ideal daughter. She had plans to graduate, and go off to college, far from her hectic family. Every things seemed so unrealistic, even in the eyes of her best friend, Ivey, perfect actually. The day always ended in a good laugh, or a lesson learned. What happens when she finally gets a dose of reality, when she finds out she's pregnant? Not to mention, she has a new boyfriend, and Spencer can't even stand to be friends with her. (Spencer X Teddy; Spendy)

**Authors Note:** Haha. Hey guys. It's "LoveIsntAForeignWord," I guess you can say I'm new to this- writing on this site, anyways. This is the first GLC fanfiction I've ever written, and posted. I hope someone enjoys.. Lol. I also have a 'quotev' with the same user name. **Okay, moving on, this chapter begins after Spencer stormed out of the Duncan Household in the episode 'Teddy's Choice.' Oh, and I know the dialogue isn't the same.. I had to tweak it bit.. Anyways, This is basically what I hoped to happen, however Good Luck Charlie is a Disney show.. **

**Disclaimer:** Ahh. The beautiful 'disclaimer.' Haha. I think it's pretty obviously that I don't own the show. I'm writing a fanfiction about it. Lol. If I did own Good Luck Charlie, there would be a bit more Spendy, and Skylar would have a surprise return.

* * *

Chapter One- Teddy's Choice

"I can't-"

"You can't... What?"

"Be friends with you."

"Because it's too hard! Teddy, I'm still in love with you."

I still couldn't comprehend any of this. Spencer left, no goodbyes, nothing. I sat on the now uncomfortable sofa in silence, I felt as if I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do, when he told me he loved me? Run into his arms, telling him I loved him too? Life isn't that easy; we agreed to see other people, and still stay friends. If he truly cared about me, we would've kept a long distance relationship- he would've denied any other girl, but he didn't, so, I did the same.

When Beau gave me 'the look,' everything changed, he was both attractive, and charming. Something about him made me instantly warm up to him, Spencer was completely washed away from my mind, for once. The feelings were in the right place, and Beau treated me right. How could turn away? When we first began to talk, and dated a girl named Julie- and I, being the kind person I am, helped him break up with her via-video chat. Everything turned out just fine, but that moment we shared, lessened the pain.

I must've made the right choice. After all, I went with the facts. Spencer and I, couldn't work out, I'll graduate next May, then head off to college. A _different _college. I also had to think about the past, how he 'moved on' so quickly, how he cheated on me with Skylar, when we first started to date. I truly loved him, but if he did the same, none of that would've happened.

"Sweetie," my mom started, breaking me out of my trance, "Are you okay?" she had a concerned look on face, and I could automatically tell she was eavesdropping. Typical mom, she just has to know- everything. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I honestly didn't want to talk about it, moments afterwards. I'm still in shock. Fuck.

"Did you hear everything?" I questioned, tilting my head to, so that our eyes could meet. she nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. It was basically saying, everything will turn out alright, like always. I just have keep my mind set on the good things in result of my 'situation.' Twice the flowers, twice the confrontations. "Oh, honey," Mom spoke softly, taking a seat next to me. I sighed, not uttering a word. I didn't have to. I was apparently 'easy to read.'

"Look on the brightside, at least, your dad didn't kill Beau," she continued, her voice sounding sickly sweet. I knew she didn't see it coming either. In the movies, it never works out. When someone dates theirvboss's daughter, nothing good ever comes out of it. I laughed for a second, thinking back on his reaction- terrible.

Today, aside from the self-caused drama, turned out to be pretty great. The gifts were well thought out, including the 'thirty dollar gift cards,' and the cake PJ made, from scratch, might I add, turned out to be amazing.

* * *

"_Hey Charlie," I spoke into the camcorder, "it's your big sister Teddy here. It's my eighteenth birthday, and someday, hopefully, yours will turn out better than mine. I really appreciated the effort though, the gift cards were great, PJ, made a cake.. And, both Beau and Spencer showed up.. I guess you could say, everything took a turn for the worse. The next thing you know, I'm here. Sick. Sadly. It must've been the food.. Yeah. Good luck, Charlie."_

_A/N:  
_Okay. So. Was that lame or what? Sorry for the short chapter; it should be counted as a Prologue...My chapters will be longer.. Haha... Comment and subscribe if you want to read more. :)


End file.
